Peut être que c'est mieux comme ça
by maoul92
Summary: OS UA LawLu D'une simple nuit sans lendemain peut finalement naître l'amour.


Coucou ! Je répond à un défi de ma chère TheFanne ! Défi relevé dans les temps ! (une semaine pour l'écriture en tout maximum, pour ceux que ça intéresserait) Je ne vous donne pas l'énoncé parce que ça vous spoilerait :p J'ai tenté de faire un Luffy non OOC. J'ai abandonné dès la première page… Du coup je crois qu'on peut le considérer comme totalement OOC. Law aussi.

C'est un LawLu (attention, lemon)

Les personnages sont à Oda

Peut-être que c'est pas plus mal

Ce fut la lumière sur mes yeux qui me sortit du sommeil. A demi-réveillé, je me hissais sur mes pieds et me trainais jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre un café. Pendant que ma cafetière crachotait, j'allais réveiller mon fils.

« Taki ! Debout ou tu vas être en retard. »

Seul un grognement me répondit. De retour dans la cuisine, je buvais mon café puis allais prendre une douche et m'habiller. Enfin prêt, je me préparais à partir.

J'embrassais Taki, décédé sur la table de la cuisine, et sortis dans l'ai glacé de la rue.

Je travaillais dans une petite clinique de quartier en tant que médecin généraliste. Ma situation ne me passionnait pas, mais elle ne m'ennuyait pas non plus. Du haut de mes 43 ans, j'avais déjà fait le tour de ma vie. En fait, la seule chose un tant soit peu excitante qui me soit arrivé depuis quelques temps, était la soirée dans laquelle j'avais été trainé par Taki. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix. Un soir, il avait décrété qu'il en avait assez de me voir « végéter, seul comme un con » et avait décidé de m'emmener en boîte.

Toujours est-il que j'avais fini totalement bourré, accroché au cou d'un quelconque gamin dont le fantasme du vieux était visiblement bien développé. Ca avait d'ailleurs été un très bon coup et je devais avouer avoir eu du mal à m'asseoir pendant quelques heures après. Ca n'avait pourtant pas été violent, ni particulièrement rapide. Au contraire, j'avais râlé de la lenteur de ses mouvements. Et si au début, mes suppliques étaient sincères, elles avaient rapidement été mécaniques, histoire de ne pas perdre la face. Ce qui n'avait absolument pas marché au souvenir de son sourire malicieux et de son regard intense.

J'en frissonnais encore.

J'enchaînais les patients depuis 3 heure déjà. Je décidais de m'autoriser une pause toilettes. En sortant, je ne fis pas très attention sur où je mettais les pieds jusqu'au :

« AIE ! »

Surpris, je baissais les yeux sur un jeune homme assis par terre, contre le mur.

« Vous pouvez pas faire attention ? »

« Vous pouvez pas vous asseoir sur une chaise ? » Je rétorquais.

Son visage agacé se transforma en quelques secondes et son regard devint malicieux.

« Oh. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous incommoder. Monsieur ?

« Law. Mais que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous ne pouviez pas vous asseoir sur une chaise de la salle d'attente ? Vous gênez le passage ! »

« Je n'aime pas trop faire selon les convenances. »

« Eh bien, il va falloir. Vous empêchez les gens de passer. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes tête en l'air que les autres gens sont comme vous. »

Le jeune impertinent se releva en un bond. Il avait une bonne tête de plus que moi et des muscles saillaient sous son t-shirt. Il s'appuya sur le mur derrière lui et croisa ses bras sur son fameux torse.

Réalisant comme je le regardais, je me secouais intérieurement pour reprendre le contrôle de mes pensées.

« Peu importe ce que vous aimez, vous êtes dans un lieu publique. Donc ayez un peu de tenue. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais son sourire s'agrandit. Soudain, ses yeux se plissèrent et il me reluqua de haut-en-bas. Son sourire devint si large que je vis bientôt ses dents blanches. Son regard devint prédateur. Il se redressa, délia ses bras et s'avança vers moi d'une démarche féline. Je reculais précipitamment et me fit acculer par le mur.

« Alors comme ça, tu es médecin ici ? » Me dit-il. « En fait, ça ne m'étonne même pas. »

« On se connaît , »

« Disons que nous avons pu aller… jusqu'au bout des présentations. »

J'entendis bien entendu le sous-entendu et mon cerveau se mit à carburer pour reconnaître la référence.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous aller dîner ? » Me demanda-t-il gentiment. « Ce soir ? »

« Je ne vos pas l'intérêt. Je ne vous connaît pas et je n'ai pas envie de vous connaître. »

« Tu es sûr ? J'aurais tellement de choses à t'apprendre. » Me dit-il, malicieux.

Cette réflexion me rappela soudain cette soirée. Exactement la même que celle de l'homme avec qui j'avais couché. Je l'observais alors sous un nouveau jour. Les mêmes yeux, le même sourire, et cette petite cicatrice sous l'œil qui m'avait tant fait craquer…

« Tu es… »

Mes joues chauffèrent sous le souvenir de moi, me déhanchant contre lui comme un dépravé.

« Enfin, tu t'en souviens. Alors, ce dîner ? »

« Non ! Je veux dire… Oui je m'en souviens, et non il n'y aura pas de dîner. »

« Allez… Fais pas ton timide. C'est juste un dîner. Il ne se passera rien… »

« Mmmh… Bon d'accord. Mais il ne se passera rien ! »

Son visage s'éclaira alors d'une façon que je qualifierais de « candide ».

« Très bien, alors. Je t'attendrai à la sortie de ton service devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. » Et il me laissa en plan, au milieu du couloir.

Je ne vis pas la journée passer tellement j'avais pensé à ce rendez-vous. Car c'était un rendez-vous. Et galant, ça ne faisait aucun doute. J'appréhendais cette rencontre. Serais-je à la hauteur ? Parce que je me trouvais plutôt banal, sans intérêt particulier.

A la fin de mon service, je me pressais vers le vestiaire pour récupérer mes affaires. Je priais pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'urgence ce soir. Pourquoi je priais pour ça en fait ? Bah, tant pis. J'y réfléchirais une autre fois. Sinon je serai en retard.

Je le vis attendre devant l'hôpital avec un air plutôt… niais. Lui qui m'avait habitué à une assurance certaine, le voilà con…

Il me fit entrer dans sa voiture – assez classe, je devais l'avouer – et m'emmena dans un petit restaurant Italien assez chic et très intimiste. Le serveur nous fit asseoir dans un coin isolé du reste de la salle et nous distribua les menus.

Nous ne parlions pas vraiment. Lui ne faisait que m'observer, et moi je tentais de trouver quelque chose qui me plairait dans tout ce charabia italien. Finalement, je pris des « Spaghetti alla Carbonara » et lui le « Ragù alla bolognese ».

Le repas se fit dans une ambiance confortable. Nous avions parlé de tout et de rien.

A la fin de la soirée, il me raccompagna à ma porte. J'hésitais à le faire entrer. Finalement, il me tendit un petit papier sur lequel était inscrit son numéro de téléphone, frôla ma joue de ses lèvres douces et s'en alla en sifflottant.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent lentement, rythmées entre la clinique et Taki. Je n'avais pas appelé mon bel amant – dont je ne connaissais d'ailleurs toujours pas le nom. Les doutes m'assaillaient. Je n'étais pas amoureux – pas encore. En revanche, je sentais que si je tentais le coup avec lui, je tomberais irrémédiablement fous de lui. Et ça me faisait peur car depuis la disparition de ma femme, je ne m'étais jamais autorisé à avoir de tels sentiments.

Finalement, plus de deux semaines après notre tête à tête, je me décidais – enfin – à l'appeler. Nous discutâmes un bon moment. Il finit par raccrocher ca il avait du travail.

Je l'appelais tous les soirs. Que je sois de garde ou pas. Et les conversations ne se tarissaient jamais. Au contraire, il était de plus en plus difficile de raccrocher. J'avais appris qu'il s'appelait Luffy, qu'il avait 31 ans et qu'il était photographe professionnel, spécialisé dans la photo de paysages sauvages. Il parcourait le monde pour réunir dans un album tous les panoramas existants. Il avait déjà fait quatre fois le tour du monde et organisait encore un cinquième voyage.

Je rentrais tout juste, dégoulinant d'eau à cause de la pluie. Je pris à peine le temps de me sécher que j'étais déjà en train d'attendre que Luffy décroche.

« Allo ? »

« Coucou, c'est moi. »

« Hey Traffy ! Je croyais que tu n'allais pas appeler ce soir. Tu es en retard par rapport à d'habitude. »

« Oui, excuse-moi. Il y a eu une urgence à la clinique. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, bien et toi ? »

« Ca va aussi. Un peu fatigué, mais ça va. »

« C'est dur au travail en ce moment ? »

« Eh bien, avec le retour du printemps, les gens sortent et prennent plus de risques. D'autant plus qu'en ce moment, il pleut tout le temps. »

« Tu devrais prendre des vacances. Ou sortir pour prendre l'air. Si tu veux, on peut y aller ensemble. »

« A vrai dire, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait aller quelque part ensemble. »

« … »

« Luffy ? Allo ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Son ton qui avait été léger avait considérablement refroidi. Je regrettais mes mots immédiatement. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me voir ? »

« Je… heu… Luffy… »

Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?! Depuis le début, tous ces appels, c'était juste pour t'amuser ! Tu t'es toujours foutu de ma gueule ! »

« Non !... Non, je… tu… Enfin… Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Comprendre quoi Traffalgar ?! Que tu ne m'aimes pas et que t'as juste eu pitié de moi ?! »

« Je ne me suis pas foutu de ta gueule ! J'ai pas eu pitié de toi, ou… quoi que ce soit d'autre ! C'est juste que… »

« Que quoi, Traffalgar ?! Accouche, un peu ! »

« C'est compliqué, je peux pas… Je peux pas. Voilà. »

« Tu ne peux pas ? Tu ne peux pas être heureux ? »

« Non… Oui… Je… désolé… je dois y aller… »

« Atte… »

Je raccrochais avant de le laisser finir. Je jetais mon téléphone à travers la pièce et partis me blottir dans mon lit. Taki, alerté par mes sanglots, passa la tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, mais je le rembarrais très vite pour rester seul avec moi-même.

Une petite heure plus tard, le bruit de ma sonnette me fit sursauter. J'appelais Taki pour lui demander qui c'était. Devant le manque de réponse, je me décidais à aller voir. Je tombais nez-à-nez avec celui que je ne voulais surtout pas voir.

« Je vais vous laisser » dit Taki, « comme ça, vous pourrez discuter tranquillement. Je ne rentrerai que demain après les cours. » Et sur un dernier regard inquiet dans ma direction, il parti.

Luffy et moi nous fixions depuis un petit moment. Aucun de nous deux n'avait bougé ou parlé depuis le départ de mon fils. Finalement, je me décidais de réagir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demandas-je.

« Je suis venu te voir parce que j'en ai marre d'attendre, et que vu la discussion qu'on a eu tout à l'heure, je risque d'attendre encore longtemps. »

« Attendre quoi ? » J'étais perplexe. Il était évident qu'il souhaitait une relation sérieuse avec moi, mais je pensais avoir été assez clair au téléphone.

« Je t'aime. » me dit-il. J'ouvris la bouche mais il me fit taire d'un geste. « Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. »

« Non, je… »

« Tais-toi. » Son regard s'était obscurci et son visage était on ne peut plus sérieux. »Tu ne veux pas l'admettre pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais je ne vais pas te laisser faire. Parce que non seulement tu vas être malheureux, mais en plus, je sais que tu vas t'en vouloir de m'avoir rendu malheureux moi aussi. Je me fous – pour l'instant – de savoir pourquoi. Tu me le diras quand tu seras prêt. Mais je ne te laisserai pas tout foutre en l'air. Compris ? »

Je ne pu qu'acquiescer, les forces me manquant pour parler. Le reste de la soirée fut assez flou. Je me souvenais juste que Luffy m'avait raccompagné à ma chambre et que nous nous étions couché ensemble, lui me serrant dans se bras puissants et rassurants. Malgré cela, je n'avais pu dormir, et j'étais resté dans l'étreinte confortable à le regarder dormir toute la nuit.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux encore embué par le sommeil, je ne résistais pas à me rapprocher jusqu'à frôler nos lèvres. Les yeux dans les yeux, ce fut lui qui joignit nos bouches dans un baiser langoureux.

Ses mains caressaient mon dos et je frissonnais, assailli par toutes ces sensations presque oubliées. Il me fit basculer sous lui et rapprocha de ce fait nos corps. Le baiser se fit plus rapide et les caresses plus appuyées. Je finis rapidement nu tandis qu'il ne fit tomber que son pantalon et son caleçon.

Mes mains agrippaient ses omoplates. Il se glissa entre mes jambes et se frotta contre moi. Cette friction me fit gémir et je croisais mes talons dans son dos pour l'encourager.

Il descendit sur mon corps, embrassant chaque bout de peau à sa portée. Il m'aspira aussitôt arrivé à destination, ne me laissant pas réaliser quoi que ce soit. Perdu dans mes sensation, je ne sentis pas le premier doigt empli de salive entrer en moi. Le deuxième, cependant, se fit sentir. Ses gestes se firent plus doux et bientôt, je m'empalais de moi-même sur se doigts. Je ne sentis d'ailleurs pas non-plus le troisième.

Je râlais de frustration lorsque tout s'arrêta. Mais encore une fois, il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde en moi. Je me crispais face à cette intrusion, mais il m'avait bien préparé et je ne fus plus qu'une masse gémissante sous ses assauts. Ses mouvements étaient fermes et précis sans être brutaux. Mes cris emplissaient la pièce.

Je sentais son regard sur moi, mais je préférais enfouir mon visage dans le creux de son épaule pour y déposer quelques baisers.

La jouissance nous pris par surprise et je la laissais m'engloutir. Je sentis Luffy se raidir contre moi, puis il s'affaissa à mes côté.

Il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux savourer l'instant. Je l'observais sourire au plafond, la respiration courte. Je réalisais alors qu'il était beau. Pas « beau » comme un gars ou une fille que l'on croiserait dans la rue et qu'on suivrait du regard une simple fraction de seconde. Mais « Beau » comme quelqu'un dont la façon d'être et toutes les mimiques nourrissaient un corps et une personnalité attirants.

Il voulait construire quelque chose avec moi. Finalement, peut-être que c'était pas plus mal.

Fin

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
